Silly Seifer!
by Hoishiin
Summary: Maybe Seifer's hat has more meaning to it than he thinks... After all there is this one girl he likes... Wonder what will happen? [oneshot] [Seifer x OC]


"Seifer," an orange eyed girl whined. 

"What?!" a teen next to the girl snapped.

"Feed Airithalee(Aerith-a-lee)!" The girl tugged on the sleeve of the male next to her.

"You can feed yourself Airie!" The boy named Seifer replied, trying to get the girl to stop tugging on his sleeve.

"C'mon Seifer, Airie is very hungry!" Now the girl started to lean onto Seifer.

"Stop! I'm trying to do my homework! Now bug off," Seifer growled annoyed that the girl wouldn't stop pestering him.

The girl got off him and stood up from her sitting position. She then walked to the other side of the room and sat on his bed, taking out a Game boy. You see what had happened was that this girl, Airithalee, came to Seifer's third floor apartment to bug him. Annoying him was her daily routine. Who else would like to bug him other then the short tempered Hayner?

Airithalee is a person who forgives people easily, and helps people smile when they feel sad. Seifer's nickname for Airithalee would be Airie, simple because Seifer thought that her name was too long. She usually quiet and out of the way but when it comes to the beanie wearing male, she's loud and likes to annoy him. Probably because of her small crush with Seifer.

Small... Yeah right...

Airithalee has light orange orbs, tan skin and rosy cheeks. Her light brown hair was styled and similar to the silver haired girl, Fuu. She is tall, and reached to Seifer's chin. All through being a bit shorter than Seifer, they were the same age. Airithalee had a thin body, but was healthy, she usually hid her body in large t-shirts and khaki boy shorts. Her feet was adorned with high top converse.

"You know Seifer, you don't seem the type to do homework..." Airithalee stated after moments of silence.

"Shut up, if I fail a class again mom'll chop my head off!"

"I can imagine that... your mom works as a chef, those knives are very sharp..." Airithalee clicked on various buttons trying to defeat the monster in her game.

"Why do you do homework? Or try to get good grades? There's no one's at your house.. " Seifer asked, looking at the girl on his bed.

"Why? I'm bored. I just like comparing grades with others."

"You and your stupid boredom.." He went back to doing homework, almost done with it.

"Aw this game cheats!" She turned off the game after several tries of beating the final boss and left it on the bed.

"Finally I'm done!" Seifer stretched out his arms. "Wait a minute, aren't you suppose to do your homework?"

"Finished it in class."

He sighed, getting up from his chair and walking towards his door. "You commin'?"

Airithalee jumped up from the bed and appeared next to Seifer in a flash. "Where we going?"

"You'll see," he smirked.

-----

"Yay!! Ice cream!" Airithalee jumped up in excitement.

"Here you go dear," the lady behind the ice cream counter smiled and handed Airithalee her sea salt ice cream.

"Thank you, come again!" The lady exclaimed.

"Thank you Seifer!" The girl looked up at him as they walked to the Sandlot.

"Yea whatever." He licked his ice cream as he looked to the side in embarrassment.

"Why are you being nice today?" She licked at her ice cream.

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice." Seifer scowled. "Besides, you did complain that you were hungry..."

Airithalee just smiled.

They had almost reached the sandlot when Seifer asked, "Airie, why are you always around me?"

"I have my reasons," Airithalee said has she took a bite out of her ice cream.

"Hmm..." He didn't get the answer he wanted.

-----

Both Seifer and Airithalee had reached the Sandlot and sat on a bench waiting for Fuu and Rei. The blue ice cream was long gone. Turning her head to look at Seifer, her hand was headed to her friend's head, the beanie. Seifer caught her wrist before it touched his head.

"What do you think your doing?" Seifer asked in his usual ticked off manner.

"I want to see how soft your hair is," the brown haired girl told him without missing a beat.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked weirded out.

She shrugged, "Maybe 'cause I can?"

"Fine, do whatever you want." He let go of her wrist.

Airithalee grinned and took off Seifer's beanie, putting it on her head. Then went to pet Seifer's hair, but instead she swiftly kissed Seifer's cheek. This caused Seifer to blush madly.

"Here," The voice of Fuu was heard.

"Yeah, we're here, y'know!" Rei grinned.

Seifer quickly got up and started to walk over to Fuu and Rei, until he heard Airithalee whisper, "That's my reason for being around you."

Seifer turned his head to look behind him, though he was still walking, which caused him to fall over. There was the sound of footsteps coming toward him, and the sound of Airithalee giggling.

"Silly Seifer!" She exclaimed, grinning.

* * *

Haha, just a mini one-shot :D!

Yeah, so I wanted to update something since I haven't in such a long tiiiimmmeeee. This one-shot has no meaning to it whatsoever. I like it though xD something small and random.


End file.
